Yuna
|age=17 19 |affiliation=*Yevon *Nenhum *Gullwings |occupation=*Summoner *Sphere hunter |race=Humano (metade-Al Bhed) |gender=Feminino |height=5' 3" (160 cm) |hair=Castanho |eye=Heterocromia - Azul (esquerdo), Verde (direito) |laterality=Destro |ffx type=playable |ffx limitbreak=Grand Summon |ffx weapon=Cajados |ffx armor=Anéis |ffx ultimateweapon=Nirvana |x2 type=playable |x2 defaultdressphere=Gunner |x2 ultimatedressphere=Floral Fallal |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Mayuko Aoki |englishva=Hedy Burress |motioncapture = Mayuko Aoki |gameplay=true |quotes=true |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |gallery=true }} Yuna é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy X, e sua sequência, Final Fantasy X-2. Ela é a filha do Sumo Invocador Braska e uma Al Bhed desconhecida, que morreu quando Sin atacou seu barco no mar. A mãe de Yuna era irmã do líder dos Al Bhed, Cid, que é tio de Yuna e pai de Rikku e Brother, seus primos. Em Final Fantasy X, Yuna se torna uma invocadora como seu pai, e embarca numa peregrinação para derrotar Sin. Ela conhece Tidus, que a ensina que há mais coisas na vida além do sacrifício. Em Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna é uma [[Sphere Hunter|caçadora de spheres]] em uma busca pessoal para desvendar o mistério por trás de uma [[Sphere (Final Fantasy X)|movie sphere]], e acaba se envolvendo em crescentes tensões políticas e uma força antiga que ameaça acabar com a Calmaria Eterna de Spira. Perfil Aparência 150px|left Em Final Fantasy X, Yuna usa um conjunto semelhante, mas muito variado, daqueles usados pelos Yevonites: um vestido roxo plissado com estampas floridas; botas pretas; uma camisola preta de alcinha sob uma faixa branca que passa pelo seu pescoço e seu peito; e um amarelo estampado com um nó chōchō musubi e um obidome decorativo para destacar. Duas mangas separadas, tipo quimono, completam o visual. Yuna tem cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro. Ela usa um brinco azul frisado na orelha direita, escondida por uma mecha de seu cabelo, tecido em grânulos azuis com anéis de ouro ao redor da esfera maior, no meio. Ela também usa um pingente de prata. Yuna tem heterocromia: seu olho esquerdo é azul, enquanto o direito é verde, representando sua metade Al Bhed, embora não tenha a espiral característica. Em Final Fantasy X-2, dois anos depois, Yuna foi submetida a uma transformação com um novo estilo revelador e uma personalidade mais aventureira. Yuna manteve seu brinco frisado e o pingente de prata, mas seu cabelo ficou mais curto, semelhante ao de Tidus, com uma trança vermelha que vai até seus tornozelos. O traje de Yuna muda de acordo com as dresspheres, com detalhes que a distingue de Rikku e Paine. O traje padrão de Yuna é a dressphere Gunner, uma roupa que ela ganhou de Rikku em Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm. Ela usa um top na garganta modificado com o símbolo do Zanarkand Abes do outro lado do peito e uma capa rosa. Ela usa braçadeiras amarelas sobre seu bíceps, uma pulseira preta no pulso esquerdo e shorts jeans. Ela carrega uma bolsa no quadril esquerdo e uma faixa branca atada às botas até o joelho. Ao usar a dressphere Gunner em combate, ela empunha sua marca, as pistolas Tiny Bee. Em outras dresspheres, Yuna usa seus cajados originais, o Nirvana, as espadas Brotherhood e Caladbolg de Tidus, uma variante azul das adagas de Rikku e a katana Blurry Moon de Auron. Seu tema de plataforma para a dressphere Lady Luck é espadas e sua dressphere Mascot é um moogle. A dressphere especial é Floral Fallal cuja aparência é projetada a partir da flor de hibisco; Yuna é o nome japonês do mar hibisco, a flor no seu obi e na sua saia em Final Fantasy X. Numa cutscene bônus onde as garotas passam o tempo em uma primavera quente no Mt. Gagazet, Yuna usa um maiô de biquíni frente única estampado rosa e creme. Personalidade Yuna é uma humanitária amável, leal, honesta e educada, que se esforça para ver o melhor nos outros e tem uma forte convicção para completar qualquer tarefa que ela sente ser seu dever. Ela é, no entanto, ingênua, sempre acreditando no melhor das pessoas e muitas vezes coloca as necessidades dos outros acima de suas próprias, tornando-se apologética quando sente que decepcionou alguém. Como a maioria dos invocadores, Yuna é uma devota seguidora dos ensinamentos de Yevon. Ela esconde seus sentimentos de medo e tristeza, encorajando seus amigos para expressarem-se no lugar dela. Ela está disposta a carregar os fardos dos outros e sacrificar tudo o que ela tem para destruir Sin, desistindo das chances para a sua felicidade, se isso significar ajudar os outros. Suas interações com Tidus fazem-na questionar os ensinamentos de Yevon, e ela torna-se mais direta e aberta. Quando sua fé em Yevon é abalada, Yuna deve encontrar seu próprio caminho na vida e prosseguir os seus objetivos sem o apoio da fé. Em Final Fantasy X-2, libertada das suas responsabilidades como uma invocadora, Yuna tem um novo sopro de vida. Embora ainda firmemente educada, fala-mansa e conduzida, ela agora é atlética, cosmopolita, sincera e brincalhona. Yuna desenvolveu uma atitude batalhadora, disposta a pular de cabeça no perigo, mas também considera que deve se resolver problemas sem recorrer à violência. Ela aprendeu a pensar e desejar por si mesma. Durante seu tempo com os Gullwings Rikku serve de modelo para Yuna, ela imita alguns dos comportamentos excêntricos de Rikku e usa algumas das suas expressões, embora algumas vezes a repreenda por isso. Yuna ficou em contato com sua herança de Al Bhed, aprendendo a língua. Embora os amigos de Yuna provoquem-na por sempre se envolver em problemas que não podem recusar uma ajuda, ela pode ser severa e intimidante se irritada. Yuna desenvolveu uma antipatia pelo sacrifício em nome de vitória e paz, um traço de Tidus incutido nela. Uma série de mudanças em sua personalidade tem seu respectivo "Tidus", incluindo a sua aparência, atitude e estilo de combate em determinadas dresspheres. História ''Final Fantasy X Yuna nasceu em Bevelle com um pai Yevonite, Braska, e uma mãe Al Bhed sem nome. Yuna tinha quatro anos de idade quando sua mãe foi morta em um ataque de Sin durante suas viagens para o Home dos Al Bhed, com a intenção de reparar o seu relacionamento com seu irmão, Cid. Sua morte influenciou para que Braska resolvesse se tornar um invocador e derrotasse Sin. Com sete anos de idade Yuna foi deixada em Bevelle, quando Braska e seus dois guardiões, Auron e Jecht, partiram em sua peregrinação a Zanarkand. Braska obteve o Aeon Final e derrotando Sin pereceu juntamente com Jecht. Braska havia pedido a Auron para trazer Yuna para Besaid após derrotar Sin, para garantir que ela viveria uma vida pacífica, mas Auron foi mortalmente ferido quando enfrentou Yunalesca e só chegou até os arredores de Bevelle antes de passar o pedido para Kimahri Ronso. Em Bevelle, Yuna ouviu que seu pai havia derrotado Sin e encontrou Kimahri, que a levou para Besaid, colocou-a sob cuidados do templo e ficou com ela, a pedido da mesma. Yuna cresceu com Wakka, Lulu e o irmão de Wakka, Chappu. thumb|Yuna se apresenta para Tidus. A Calmaria de Braska durou menos de um ano, e Yuna decidiu seguir seus passos e tornar-se uma invocadora apesar das objeções dos seus amigos. Aos 15 anos de idade se tornou uma invocadora aprendiz, com Kimahri como seu guardião. Após o invocador Zuke desistir de sua peregrinação em Calm Lands seus guardiões, Lulu e Wakka, retornaram à Besaid e tornaram-se guardiões de Yuna. E então, com 17 anos de idade, Yuna seguiu para o Cloister of Trials do Templo de Besaid com Lulu e Kimahri para se tornar uma invocadora completa. Ela passou quase um dia em oração para o fayth, e quando Wakka e um jovem chamado Tidus chegam para vê-la, Yuna aparece e convoca o primeiro aeon, Valefor. Os aldeões comemoram a conquista de Yuna, e ela se apresenta para Tidus. Na manhã seguinte, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri e Tidus partem de Besaid em um navio para Kilika. Em seu caminho, Yuna confessa para Tidus acreditar nele em relação a menção de Jecht ser seu pai, sendo que ele também havia vindo de Zanarkand. O barco é atacado por Sin, mas o grupo impede-o de naufraga-los. Sin destrói o Porto de Kilika e Yuna envia as almas dos falecidos para o Farplane. Após obter o aeon do Templo de Kilika, Ifrit, e conhecer uma invocadora rival chamada Dona, o grupo viaja para Luca, para o torneio de blitzball que o Besaid Aurochs participaria. Quando eles se dividem, Yuna, Tidus e Kimahri procuram na cidade depois de ouvirem rumores que Auron estava nos arredores. Quando Yuna se preocupa por eles terem se separado, Tidus sugere o uso de assobios para garantir que eles encontrem uns aos outros. thumb|left|Yuna e Tidus nas proximidades de Luca. Yuna é sequestrada pelo Al Bhed Psyches para forças que o Aurochs perda seu jogo de blitzball. Ela é salva por Tidus, Lulu e Kimahri um pouco antes do Aurochs jogar contra o Luca Goers. Ouvindo de Tidus que ele foi salvo por um navio Al Bhed quando chegou em Spira, Yuna pergunta se Cid estava lá, mas ele responde que não. Ela lhe revela seu sangue meio-Al Bhed, e como sua mãe lhe disse para procurar Cid se ela precisasse de ajuda. Fiends atacam o estádio de blitzball e Auron aparece para ajudar a derrotá-los. O mais novo Maester de Yevon, Seymour Guado, invoca seu aeon, Anima, para destruir os fiends e admira os espectadores com seu poder. Auron e Tidus se juntam ao grupo de Yuna como seus guardiões e ela mostra a Tidus que ela aprendeu a assobiar quando ele ensinou-a. Ela explica que finge estar bem para esconder sua tristeza e tenta ajudá-lo a fazer isso também. Ao cruzar a Mi'hen Highroad, o grupo para na Rin's Travel Agency para passar a noite, e Yuna passa o tempo fazendo uma gravação em uma ''sphere para seus guardiões que continha suas despedidas finais, que ela pretendia dar a eles antes de realizar a Aeon Final. Sem saber o que ela estava fazendo, Tidus se junta a ela e os dois veem o pôr do sol juntos, e ele descreve sua Zanarkand para Yuna. O grupo chega a costa de Djose para presenciar a inoportuna Operação Mi'hen. Antes de ir para a batalha, eles encontram Kinoc, e Lulu depois explica que ele era um dos quatro Maester de Yevon. A Operação Mi'hen termina em desastre devido a Sin dominar o Esquadrão Carmesim e sua machina, o que faz Yuna realizar outro envio. Seymour, que estava lá para supervisionar a operação, assim como ajudar na batalha, pede para ser o "pilar de sustentação" de Yuna. Quando eles chegam ao Templo de Djose, eles encontram outro invocador companheiro, Isaaru, que pede para ter cuidado, pois muitos invocadores que estavam realizando a peregrinação estavam desaparecendo. Depois de receber o aeon Ixion, o grupo passa a noite na pousada local. Yuna dorme demais e vai atrás dos outros que brincam por seu cabelo estar bagunçado. Eles partem para Moonflow e ao cruzar o rio em Shoopufs, Yuna é raptada pelos Al Bhed por meio do Extractor, mas é salva por Tidus e Wakka. Depois de chegar ao outro lado do rio, Tidus descobre que a Al Bhed que havia pilotado o Extractor era prima de Yuna. Depois de falar com Rikku sozinha, Yuna faz dedela sua última guardiã, e se junta ao grupo, que segue para o Guadosalom, a cidade dos Guado. Recebidos por Seymour, ele mostra a Yuna e seus guardiões uma sphere com imagens da antiga Zakarkand e de Yunalesca e seu marido, Zaon. Seymour pede para se casar com Yuna, alegando que essa união traria esperança a Spira. Para ajudar a tomar sua decisão, Yuna visita os espíritos de seus pais no Farplane, mas quando eles deixavam o lugar, o espírito do falecido do falecido pai de Seymour, Jyscal Guado, também tenta sair e derruba uma sphere antes de Yuna enviá-lo. O grupo, então, parte em direção as Macalania Woods, atravessando as Thunder Plains para encontrar Seymour novamente. [[Arquivo:FFX Thunder Plains Yuna's Room.png|thumb|Yuna assistia a sphere de Jyscal quando Tidus cai em seu quarto.]] Quando eles descansam em uma pousada, Yuna assiste a sphere de Jyscal, onde ele confessa que Seymour o assassinou, mas ela não revela seu conteúdo a ninguém. Perto do fim da sua travessia a através das Thunder Plains, Yuna anuncia que decidiu se casar, mas continuará sua peregrinação. Quando eles chegam no Lago Macalania, os Al Bhed tentam sequestrar Yuna novamente, mas ela e seus guardiões os combatem. Quando Yuna é escoltada ao Templo de Macalania á frente de seus guardiões, ela recebe seu aoen de Macalania, Shuva, no momento em que seus guardiões descobrem a verdade sobre Seymour. Yuna e seus guardiões enfrentam Seymour por causa de seus crimes e a situação se agrava quando ele ataca-os, os forçando a matá-lo. Antes de Yuna poder enviar-lhe, os Guado forçam-os a fugir do templo e eles acabam presos debaixo do gelo. Yuna explica que ela pretendia se casar com Seymour em troca dele se entregar por seus crimes, porém todos são arrastados por Sin para a Ilha de Bikanel. Enquanto os guardiões de reencontram no deserto, Yuna estava longe de ser encontrada, pois ela havia sido encontrada pelos Al Bhed e levada para o Santuários do Invocadores, Home, antes do ataques dos Guado, que a levam para se casar com Seymour, agora sendo um não-enviado. Rikku revela a Tidus que o Aeon Final necessário para derrotar Sin não destrói apenas a criatura, mas o invocador também, ou seja, Yuna iria morrer se completasse sua peregrinação. Com a ajuda dos Al Bhed, Tidus e os guardiões viajam para para o Palácio de Bevelle e se intrometem no casamento de Yuna e Seymour na aeronave de Cid, a Farenheit. Enquando seus guardiões são ameaçados pelos soldados, Yuna é forçada pelo Maester Mika a continuar a cerimônia e seus guardiões são obrigados a assistir sua conclusão. Quando Seymour ordena que seus guardiões sejam mortos, Yuna se joga da plataforma e invoca Valefor no ar, que voa através de Bevelle. Os guardiões escapam do templo, e acabam na Câmara do Fayth. Yuna recebe Bahamut, mas o grupo é preso uma vez que Tidus leva-a para fora da câmara. Yuna e seus guardiões são levados a julgamento pelos maesters de Yevon por traição, onde é revelado que Mika era um não-enviado. Eles são tomados como traidores de Yevon e presos no Via Purifico. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri e Auron escapam da masmorra subterrânea após Yuna vencer Isaaru em um duelo de aeons. Quando todos se reúnem na Highbridge, encontram Kinoc morto pela forma diabólica de Seymour e escapam de volta para as Macalania Woods. thumb|left|Yuna e Tidus juntos nas Macalania Woods. Sua fé em Yevon é abalada, e Yuna sai para ficar a sós com Kimahri vigiando-a. Tidus vai atrás dela, e descobre a verdade por trás da Invocação Final, pedindo desculpas por sua ânsia em derrotar Sin e fala que irão visitar sua Zanarkand, acreditando que estava a deprimindo, mas Yuna lhe assegura que tinha feito ela feliz. Ele queria que Yuna parasse a pregrinação e ficasse com ele, mas ela considerava seu sendo de dever para com o resto de Spira era muito grande. Tidus a conforta e eles compartilham um beijo sob o luar. Ela resolve continuar, com Tidus prometendo que ficará sempre ao seu lado. Apesar de serem marcados como traidores de Yevon, todos continuam indo em frente, atravessando as Calm Lands em direção a Zanarkand. Em Mt. Gagazet, Yuna explica sua determinação para salvar Spira aos Ronso e o Maester Kelk Ronso deixa-os passar. Ao atravessar a montanha, uma sphere deixada por Braska é encontrada no caminho onde ele deixa Yuna saber que qualquer caminho que ela escolheu para sua vida, sendo para um dever ou para si mesma, ele ficaria orgulhoso. Eles são atacados por Seymour Flux, a quem eles derrotam, mas Yuna revela uma coisa a respeito de seu objetivo: Sin era Jecht. Escalando Gagazet, o grupo encontra uma massa de fayth realizando uma invocação e o fayth de Bahamut revela a Tidus que "sua Zanarkand" era um sonho dos fayth e ele era um sonho também, mas esconde isso dos outros. Depois de derrotar o Sanctuary Keeper no topo da montanha, com vista para as ruínas de Zanarkand, Rikku se desespera por causa do destino iminente de Yuna. Ela agradece Rikku por tudo que ela fez e conforta-a. Yuna derruba, sem saber, uma sphere e Tidus pega-a. Ela havia sido gravada na Mi'hen Highroad, e continha as reflexões e despedidas de Yuna para os seus guardiões da época, revelando sutilmente que ela já tinha se apaixonado por Tidus. Dentro das Ruínas de Zanarkand, todos testemunham imagens dos invocadores e guardiões do passado e são encontrados por Yunalesca, a invocadora que iria transformar um dos guardiões de Yuna no fayth para o Aeon Final para derrotar Sin, assim como Braska fez há dez anos com Jecht. thumb|Yuna com Tidus antes de batalhar com Sin. Recusando a sacrificar qualquer um dos seus amigos, e sabendo que o Aeon Final depois iria se transformar no próximo Sin, Yuna declara que a Invocação Final é uma falsa tradição para continuar o ciclo de morte de Spira. Resolvendo salvar Spira sem falsidade dos ensinamentos de Yevon, o grupo derrota Yunalesca, acabando com a tradição da Invocação Final. Eles são apanhados pelo dirigível de Cid e Yuna encontra seu tio pela primeira vez. Eles retornam para Bevelle, onde descobrem mais sobre a existência cíclica de Sin pelo Maester Mika. Tidus e Yuna descobrem pelo meio do fayth de Bahamut que o meio de se aproximar de Sin é o "Hymm of the Fayth", e a chave para derrotar a criatura é o seu núcleo: Yu Yevon, um antigo invocador que existia apenas para invocar a Zanarkand dos Sonhos e para garantir que a Invocação Final nunca seja interrompida, que se escondia em uma armadura conhecida como Sin. Com a aeronave, o grupo lança um ataque frontal sobre Sin que lhes permite viajar para dentro dele. Eles encontram e derrotam Seymour em sua forma final, e Yuna finalmente o envia. No Fim do Sonho, eles encontram Jecht que havia se transformado no Aeon Final de Braska. Eles derrotam ele e todos os Aeons de Yuna quando eles ficam possuídos por Yu Yevon, e, finalmente, o próprio Yu Yevon. Quando a invocação de Yu Yevon termina, o ciclo da morte de Spira acaba, mas para Yuna aquela era uma vitória, mas a derrota de Sin anunciava o desaparecimento dos aeons e aqueles da Zanarkand dos Sonhos - inclusive Tidus. Yuna declara seu amor por ele e observa ele saltar da aeronave. De volta a Luca, Yuna, agora a sumo invocadora da Calmaria Eterna, assobia pelo oceano com a esperança que Tidus irá responder até Lulu falar com ela. No estádio de Luca, Yuna se encontra com as pessoas de Yuna com a necessidade de ficar mais forte, com a tão esperada paz em Spira, e reconstrui sua casa. Ela conclui que o que as pessoas perderam, assim como "os sonhos que se desvaneceram", nunca deviam ser esquecidos. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm thumb|Yuna decide juntar-se a Rikku em outra viagem. Dois anos depois, Yuna leva uma vida tranquila em Besaid, sendo visitada por Rikku e todas as pessoas de Spira, incluindo membros da Youth League e New Yevon, duas facções que se levantaram para apoiar os cidadãos após o colapso de Yevon que desejavam que Yuna se juntasse a suas causas, mas ela permanecia neutra. Ela estava sendo pressionada a se casar e se estabelecer, e quando Wakka conversa com ela sobre um casamento sendo feito entre ela e o filho do presidente da New Yevon, Yuna nega isso, sabendo que a New Yevon só iria usá-la. Uma dia, Rikku chega e mostra uma ''sphere encontrada por Kimahri que mostra um homem parecido com Tidus enjaulado em uma prisão exigindo "ver a invocadora". Isso motiva Yuna a viajar novamente, e Rikku dá roupas novas para ela viajar sem ser conhecida devido ao seu status como celebridade. Yuna se junta aos Gullwings, um grupo de [[Sphere Hunter|caçadores de spheres]] Al Bhed liderado por Brother e seus dois amigos, Buddy e Shinra. O grupo também incluia Paine, uma mulher misteriosa que havia se juntado aos Gullwings um pouco antes de Yuna. ''Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|Yuna confronta Leblanc. Com sua aeronave, a ''Celsius, como base, Yuna, Rikku e Paine viajam ao redor de Spira em busca de spheres. Eles ganharam uma rivalidade com o Leblanc Syndicate e sua líder, Leblanc, que roubou de Yuna a Garment Grid de Yuna para realizar um concerto com sua aparência. Rikku e Paine interrompem o concerto em Luca enquanto Yuna vestia um traje de moogle como disfarce e se infiltra. Quando Rikku e Paine perseguem Leblanc e seus dois capangas, Logos e Ormi, para fora do estádio, Yuna se junta a batalha e recupa sua Garment Grid. Depois, Yuna começa a danças descontroladamente sendo controlada por emoções de outra pessoa. Os Gullwings exploram as recém-descobertas Floating Ruins no topo do Monte Gagazet e encontram Leblanc, Logos e Ormi novamente, e competem para ver que chega ao topo primeiro. Leblanc e seus capangas ficam presos e as meninas pegam a sphere que continha imagens de Zanarkand. [[Arquivo:Yuna_wants_the_sphere.jpg|thumb|left|Yuna pede a sphere incrível.]] A notícia sobre uma "''sphere'' incrível" descoberta em Kilika, chamando a atenção tanto da Youth League quando da New Yevon. Yuna acreditava que, se as das facções não podiam decidir que deveria ficar a sphere, os Gullwings deviam tomá-la. Eles pegam a sphere, cujo filme mostra o misterioso homem de pé diante de uma grande arma, mencionando alguém chamada Lenne. Yuna duvida que o homem seja Tidus e se pergunta sobre quem é Lenne. Tendo assistido a sphere, Yuna decide devolvê-la. Durante seu mini-concerto no convés da Celsius naquela noite, Yuna fica irritada e corre para a cama. Enquanto dorme, ela sonha com ela e Tidus sendo mortos a tiros por soldados em frente a arma de machina mostrada na sphere, embora Rikku diga para Yuna "pôr a culpa em suas novas roupas" já que ela foi dormir enquanto vestia a dressphere Songstress. A sphere incrível pode ser devolvida tanto para a Youth League ou New Yevon, e é decscoberto por Nooj ou Baralai que a arma colossal se chamava Vegnagun. Leblanc, Logos e Ormi invadem a aeronave enquanto os outros estão fora e roubam a sphere fragmentada que eles obtiveram nas Ruínas de Zanarkand. Yuna, Rikkue e Paine roubam uniformes dos membros do grupo de Leblanc e se infiltram no Chateau Leblanc no Guadolasom onde descobrem que Leblanc já tinha a outra metade da sphere fragmentada e tinha roubado deles para completá-la. Leblanc, Logos e Ormi as combatem, mas depois Leblanc permite que as meninas assistam a sphere restaurada. A partir da sphere, é descoberto que Vegnagun estava escondida abaixo de Bevelle. Formando uma trégua com seus rivais, os caçadores de sphere entram na passagem subterrânea no Templo de Bevelle após o desaparecimento do fayth. Em uma câmara secreta cheia de machina, a YRP atinge o covil de Vegnagun e enfrentam Bahamut. Yuna implora que ele pare, mas as meninas são forçadas a lutar contra ele. Elas descobrem que Vegnagun se foi e que um grande buraco havia sido deixado em seu lugar. thumb|Yuna encontra Shuyin no Farplane. Fiends estavam atacando os templos, e Nooj, Baralai e Gippal vão investigar. Após as batalhas com os aeons em seus respectivos templos, buracos profundos são deixados para trás nas câmaras dos fayth, de onde Shinra diz que os fiends estavam vindo. Depois de derrotar Ixion no Templo de Djose, antes de sua morte ele lança um ataque surpresa que faz com que Yuna caia no buraco da cãmra, levando-a ao Farplane. Ela se encontra vestindo a dressphere Songtress que emite pyreflies, e encontra o homem misterioso das spheres que se revela ser um não-enviado chamado Shuyin. Chamando-a de Lenne, Shuyin diz a Yuna que desprezava a incapacidade de Spira de não mudar depois de mil anos com todos ainda lutando. Ele planejava usar a Vegnagun e destruir Spira para terminar todas as guerras e vingar a morte de Lenne. Quando Shuyin abraça Yuna, ela sente emoções que não são dela e se pergunta se eles perteniciam a Lenne. O espírito de Shuyin possui Baralai, fazendo-o viajar para o coração do Farplane, e Nooj e Gippal seguem seu amigo para salvá-lo. Os dois dão a sphere de Yuna para Paine, e seguem Baralai para mais fundo no Farplane. thumb|left|Yuna canta "[[1000 Words" ao lado do espírito de Lenne.]] Frustada com a abtenção de mais perguntas do que respostas, Yuna tenta escapar do Farplane. Perto de desistir, ela ouve um assobio familiar e vê uma imagem de Tidus e segue-o, acanbando no Subterrâneo de Bevelle. De volta à Celsius, Yuna diz a todos o que aconteceu. Ao longo de Spira, a tensão aumenta entre a Youth League e New Yevon, e então, Yuna realiza um concerto nas Thunder Plains para expressar o ódio de Shuyin da guerra e unir todos. Durante o concerto, o espírito de Lenne aparece a partir da dressphere Songstress e é revelado que Shuyin e Lenne foram mortos a tiros por soldados de Bevelle depos que ela impediu a ativação de Vegnagun. Eles descobrem que Lenne era uma cantora e invocadora famosa de Zanarkand que foi chamada para a linha de frente durante a Guerra Machina, e Shuyin tentou usar a Vegnagun para salvá-la. Suas memórias se fundiram em uma sphere, que os Gullwings usavam como a dressphere Songstress. Agora, sabendo que Lenne a escolheu para ajudar o espírito de Shuyin a descansar em paz, Yuna planeja tentar falar com ele e dizer-lhe como Lenne se sentia. Usando um dos buracos nos templos, YRP descem ao Farplane em busca de Shuyin e Vegnagun. O fayth de Bahamut aparece para Yuna e Yuna explica que eles foram corrompidos pelo desesopero de Shuyin. Quando Yuna descobre o plano de Nooj era trazer de volta Shuyin e em seguida tirar sua própria vida, ela protesta, desejando não repetir as ações tomadas para derrotar Sin, ainda com seu plano de convencer Shuyin a ceder por causa de Lenne. Depois de destruir Vegnagun e superar Shuyin, o espírito de Lenne coloca o ódio de Shuyin para descansar e eles desaparecem juntos. thumb|Yuna e Tidus nas Ruínas de Zanarkand. O fayth de Bahamut pergunta a Yuna se ela quer se reencontrar com Tidus e se ela aceitar, Tidus irá aparecer na costa de Besaid e um reencontro é comemorado. Yuna e Tidus viajam para as Ruínas de Zanarkand, onde ele explica sobre sua teoria dos fayth remontarem seus pyriflies. Ao ouvir que Tidus pode ser um sonho, Yuna pergunta se ele vai desaparecer, mas Tidus diz que eles deveriam apenas cuidar um do outro. Ela brinca empurrando-o na água e vê que ele não desapareceu. Eles ficam no mesmo lugar onde, há dois anos, Tidus contou sua história para os outros, concluindo assim o ciclo da história. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ [[Arquivo:Final_Fantasy_X-2.5_cover.jpg|thumb|Yuna na capa de ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~.]] Depois que Yuna se reencontra com Tidus na praia, todos retornam para a aldeia para uma festa de boas-vindas. Durante os preparativos, Yuna visita o templo onde os anciãos da aldeia estavam à sua espera. Ela fica com eles por um bom longo tempo lhes dizendo suas façanhas como uma caçadoras de spheres. Os anciãos ficam confortados pela presença dela, já que como a influência dos ensinamentos de Yevon havia se desvanecido de Spira, os idosos, que haviam vivido por eles, se sentiam deslocados. Ver suas lutas faz Yuna se sentir culpada. Ela vai à procura de Tidus e encontra-o adormecido em um barco na praia. Ela passa a navegar nele, e quanto Tidus desperta e a acha, a noite estava sombria e tempestuosa. Yuna diz a ele sua culpa pela queda de Yevon mas Tidus não concorda e os dois discutem. Quando Tidus tenta beijá-la ela se recusa, mas depois ela proclama que quer ficar para sempre com ele. Ao tentar retornar para Besaid, Yuna e Tidus se perdem no mar tempestuoso e acabam naufragando em uma ilha desabitada que se assemelhava a Besaid. Eles encontram duas estátuas de pedra apontando para uma determinada direção que leva-os a um lugar onde a aldeia deveria estar, mas não havia nada. Tidus opina que eles tivessem viajado mil anos no passado. Eles exploram a floresta na esperança de encontrar uma pista sobre como voltar para casa quando Tidus pisa em uma bomba e é morto. Yuna desmaia com o choque e sonha falando com alguém que afirma ser um deus e pergunta sobre seu relacionamento com Tidus. Yuna descreve Tidus como um garoto comum que ela conheceu no dia em que se tornou uma invocadora e quem ela se apaixonou durante a peregrinação. Ela fica triste por seus sentimentos não serem cumpridos agora, mas o deus diz que irá lançar um feitiço que irá suprimir seus sentimentos até o dia em que ela se tornou uma invocadora, mas não apagá-los, com a possibilidade que eles voltam. Yuna é acordada por Tidus e encontram sozinhos um lugar que se assemelhava ao Templo de Besaid. Eles se deparam com as estátuas dos deuses adorados pelas pessoas antes do tempo de Yevon: Kush, deusa da comida e abrigo; Velm, deus da segurança; Slone, deus do arrependimento têmporo; Arb, deus do conhecimento; Luchel, deus da guerra; Kanaela, deusa da proteção das trevas; Meiyou, deusa da luz; e Guarudo, deus do descanso. Eles deixam o templo e se deparam com uma invocadora frágil de Bevelle chamada Kush. Ela não era a deusa de acordo com a estátua, mas tinha apenas pego o nome. Depois de explicar sobre o papel dos invocadores da Guerra Machina, os Bedore (antigo nome dos Al Bhed), e nomear uma estrela diferente daquela que Yuna estava acostumada como a mais brilhante no céu noturno, Yuna compreende que aquele era um mundo diferente e Kush se dispersa em pyreflies. Yuna detecta a presença de outro invocador e diz a Tidus que eles devem se encontrar com ele para encontrar um caminho de volta para casa. Tidus pressente o perigo e diz Yuna para correr, mas ela hesita, pois temia que ele desaparecesse como Kush. Yuna tem uma visão de Kush na floresta com seu guardião, Velm, e ouve a voz do invocador que estavam procurando, mas é dito que uma certa garota devia ser morta por Tidus se quiserem voltar para casa juntos. Yuna diz a Tidus que queria ficar sozinha por um tempo e sai para uma caminhada. Ela pensa sobre seu tempo gasto com Tidus até agora e como ela queria que eles entendessem os sofrimento do outro. Ela estava relutando em dizer a Tidus sobre a ordem do deus para que ele matasse uma menina já que sabia que ele faria isso por ela. Yuna se encontra com Kush que estava em um altar, e ela lhe conta sobre o invocador Ifarnal de mil anos atrás, que era aquele que apareceu em seu sonho e ajudou a trazer de volta Tidus, e que o verdadeiro nome de Ifarnal era Joit. Kush questiona sobre os sentimento de Yuna para com Tidus, e ela responde que estar com ele foi um pouco doloroso. Kush explica que Tidus havia entendido o seu desejo de ficar sozinha. Yuna vê que os nomes dos deuses estavam esculpidos em uma pedra ao lado do altar do qual invocadores e aqueles encarregados da educação adotavam seu nome. Kush faz um acordo com Yuna onde ela irá levá-la para Ifarnal desde que ela não a envie ara o Farplane antes de brilhar e se dispersar em pyreflies. Ela se encontra em um barco enferrujado com um velho magro, com longos cabelos brancos que revela ser Ifarnal, agora conhecido como Joit. Ele explica que não era mais o ruivo musculoso que já foi uma vez, e que o nome "Ifarnal", pertencente ao deus da beleza, não era mais apropriado para ele; e explica sobre os fayth que, enquanto no mundo de Yuna eles foram criados por Yunalesca para os invocadores combaterem Sin, os fayth durante a Guerra Machina foram criados por invocadores com a ajuda de alguém com que compartilhavam sentimentos profundos. Ifarnal mostra a Yuna uma cena onde ela cora de vergonha, e ele pede desculpas e explica que existem maneiras "mais fáceis" para fazer um fayth. O invocador e o fayth deviam compartilhar uma simpatia mútua para invocar um aeon, algo que Joit diz que não era capaz de fazer adequadamente, e também explica que a ilha onde eles estavam havia sido "invocada" por ele, criada com o uso de um número incontável de fayth. Ifarnal diz a Yuna para descer da cabine, que cheirava a corpos mortos. No interior havia um chocobo cercado por pyreflies, ou seja, uma outra "invocação". Yuna encontra quatro Bedore robóticos, três homens e uma mulher, segurando uma bomba que parecia ser uma bola de blitzball, aquela que Tidus havia explodido. Joit explica que, junto com ele, os outros haviam escapado da ilha durante a guerra naquele barco, mas acabaram tendo que voltar depois de uma semana devido a existência de muitos inimigos no mar. Naquele tempo, a guerra já havia sido resolvida, e a era dos templos de Yevon começou, levando a execução dos Bedore. Yuna pergunta se o barco era real ou uma invocação, e Joit responde que devia ser real pois ele parou a invocação, incapaz de continuar devido a ligação inadequada com os fayth. Ela pula para fora, percebendo que eles haviam voltado para a Besaid de seu mundo. Joit e Briar reconhecem um ao outro (já que eles eram Ifarnal e Velm em seu passado). Ifarnal ordena aos Bedore a bordo eliminem Briar usando a bomba, que erra e mata Joit que desaparece em pyreflies. Briar pergunta onde estava Kush, mas Yuna não sabia, tomando a decisão de manter-se calada sobre a ordem dada a Tidus de matá-la. Briar percebe a razão pela qual ele, um não-enviado, era capaz de existir: ele foi chamado pelos sentimentos de Kush. Agora sozinha no barco, Yuna tenta assobiar, acreditando que Tidus virá correndo, mas hesita. Enquanto isso, a Vila de Besaid estava um caos, com todos interrogando Tidus, que havia retornado ao seu mundo sozinho, sobre o paradeiro de Yuna. Tidus explica que para trazer de volta Yuna, eles deviam encontrar um homem chamado Briar de acordo com as ordens que tinha recebido no outro mundo. Ele encontra Yuna na praia e lhe explica sobre Kush e o poder que ela havia dado a ele para retornar a Besaid, e como ele devia encontrá-la. Usando poder, eles encontram Kush, frágil, sentada em uma cadeira, e Yuna vê que ela tinha sido apenas chamada. Briar aparece, aliviado por se reencontrar com Kush. Ele agradece a Tidus e Yuna por ajudá-lo antes de desaparecem juntos. Sem Kush, o poder que ela tinha concedido a Tidus e Yuna desaparece e Tidus volta a aldeia. Tidus e Yuna viajam para Zanarkand a pé, pois a Celsius não estava funcionando. Eles ficam no lugar onde, durante a sua peregrinação, acamparam, e Yuna pergunta a Tidus se ele era um sonho. Ela sorri, rezando para que possam ficar juntos para sempre. No entanto, Yuna sabia que ela o chamou após o incidente na ilha através de seus sentimentos por ele, e se Tidus percebesse isso iria desaparecer, como o que ocorreu quando Briar percebeu que eles havia sido chamado através dos sentimentos de Kush. ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission thumb|Yuna com a carta que ela recebeu. Ao longo dos próximos três anos, os Gullwings seguiram caminhos distintos. Cada uma das meninas recebeu uma carta que chamava-as a voltarem juntas a Luca para explorara a recém-descoberta Torre Iutycyr, e, enquanto exploram as ruínas, discutem o que haviam feito desde que se separaram. Depois de Yuna recusar a ajudar Rikku, ela afirma que Yuna não queria mais vê-la, mas Yuna nega. Paine tinha algo que precisava fizer a elas, mas não diz enquanto Yuna e Rikku pararem de bisbilhotar. Yuna fala sobre sua vida com Tidus em Besaid, e como dói ficar longe dele agora que ele estava de volta, e quando ele foi embora, ela precisava de mudanças, e foi por isso que ela se juntou aos Gullwings, mas agora estava bem com uma vida relaxada. A conversa se agrava quando Rikku fala que não pode dizer o que quer fazer com sua vida e manifesta ciúmes em relação a Yuna por se estabelecer, algo que sentia que era incapaz de fazer. Ela diz a Yuna que estava desperdiçando sua vida e suas brigas provocam Paine a ponto de levantar sua voz e perguntar qual era o porquê delas se reencontram se isso apenas levaria a brigas. Paine revela que ela mandou as cartas, pois havia sentido algo errado durante as suas viagens solitárias por toda Spira. As meninas descobrem que mudaram e o medo crescente enquanto não estavam juntas havia as distanciado. Yuna acredita que elas se davam bem antes só porque tinham que trabalhar juntas e que provavelmente nunca de se deram bem, para começar. No topo da torre as meninas encontram uma machina parcialmente quebrada e decidem seguir caminhos separados, mas sempre iam amar o tempo que tiveram juntas. Com sua amizade renovada, a machina volta a funcionar e suas aventuras continuam. Final Fantasy X -Will- thumb|Arte de Yuna para o áudio dramático. Seis meses após os Gullwings destroçarem a Vegangun e derrotarem Shuyin, a pedido de Baralai, o líder do Conselho de Spira, dois jovens chamados Chuami e Kurgum chegam em Besaid para se encontrarem com Yuna. Os dois encontram Lulu e Wakka, que os levam a Yuna, que havia voltado aos costumes e maneirismos dos seus dias como invocadora. Kurgum mostra a Yuna uma gravação em uma ''sphere de dois shoopufs em Monfloow. O Shoopuf era o último de sua espécie, mas misteriosamente um dele reapareceu de manhã, levando a Yuna que o outro Shoopuf havia sido chamado. Kurgum diz a Yuna que ela deve acompanhar Chuami de volta para Bevelle e abordar o Conselho. Quando Yuna se recusa, Chuami diz a ela que encontrou Tidus (que agora residia em Bevelle) machucado, obrigando Yuna a agir. Quando Yuna, Kurgum e Wakka para em Moonflow no meio do caminho para Bevelle, eles veem os dois shoopufs e uma multidão de curiosos, onde metades das pessoas eram ilusões criadas pelos pyreflies. Eles veem um pai e uma filha com a ilusão da mãe da menina que atendia seu pedido para irem para casa juntos, o que confunde todos, uma vez que as ilusões normalmente não podem ouvir ou falar. Kurgum insiste que as ilusões devem ser enviadas ao Farplane, mas Yuna diz que eles não tem o direito de interferir com o reencontro. Voltando a Bevelle, eles que Sin foi revivido, provavelmente chamado por alguém, e Yuna corre para se encontrar com Tidus. Ela já havia dito a Chuami que Tidus era o namorado dela, mas quando Chuami e Kurgum escutam a conversa entre os dois, parecia que estavam terminando. Yuna estava com ciúmes da amiga de Tidus, Marphie, mas logo lhe diz que não se importava com ela já que já possuía outra pessoa que gostava. Tidus pergunta quem ele é, mas Yuna diz que era alguém que ele não conhecia e vai embora. Chuami e Kurgum partem com Yuna e Wakka, e voltam a Besaid com Tidus. Em um navio com Lulu e Chuami, Tidus diz que quer seguir Yuna e os outros em usa nova jornada desde que ele prometeu estar ao lado dela para sempre. Em outro lugar, Yuna discursa para uma multidão em um estádio, proclamando que ela vai derrotar Sin mais uma vez. Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:FFX NulTide.png|thumb|Yuna lança NulTide em batalha.]] Yuna é uma Summoner e White Mage. Ela também é o tipo de personagem voltado para habilidades: sua Força, Defesa e Precisão são baixas, mas ela tem alta Magia, Defesa Mágica, Evasão e Agilidade. Ao usar um contra-ataque, Yuna executa um ataque regular sobre fiends terrestres, e vai balançar seu cajado para a esquerda ao atacar fiends voadores. Quando Yuna está com pouco HP, ela ficará inclinada para a frente com os joelhos e segurará seu peito de dor. Quando ela perde um terço de seu HP, irá se ajoelhar no chão. Estatísticas :''Nota: Os valores entre parênteses são as estatísticas com o uso de nodes vazios no Sphere Grid.'' Habilidades right|thumb|Yuna invocando Ifrit. Yuna é o único membro da party que pode invocar aeons, e é a única com habilidades que não fazem parte do Sphere Grid. Quando invocado, um aeon substitui os membros atuais em batalha e podem ser controlados, tendo ataques especiais e uma Overdrive própria. Com os itens-chave Summoner's Soul e Aeon's Soul, o jogador pode ensinar novas habilidade aos aeons e melhorar suas estatísticas à custa de vários itens. A posição padrão de Yuna no Sphere Grid passa perto da de Rikku e Tidus, e a cor que lhe representa é branco. Yuna não tem nodes de habilidades e node de Habilidade Especial. As magias "Nul" e Pray são ambas rápidas em lançamento, e agem em todos. Dentro do Sphere Grid, no caminho de Yuna, existem os seguintes nodes bloqueados Wht Magic: :''Nota: Habilidades marcados com um asterisco (*) são disponíveis apenas nas versão International, PAL, e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X.'' Sphere Grid Auto-Life está atrás de Nodes de Bloqueio Nv. 4, tornando-a inacessícel no início do jogo. Aeons A Overdrive de Yuna é Grand Summon, que invoca um aeons com a barra de Overdrive cheia. Após a Overdrive ser usada, a barra irá retornar ao seu estado anterior. Equipamento Yuna utiliza cajados como armas e anéis como armaduras. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' thumb|A Floral Fallal de Yuna. Yuna tem treze dresspheres, agindo como como classes com habilidades únicas. Em sua dressphere Trainer, o animal de estimação de Yuna é um cão chamado Kogoro que se assemelha ao cão do aeons Yojimbo. Sua dressphere Mascot é um moogle, e sua dressphere especial é a Floral Fallal, onde ela se veste como uma grande flor roxa. Níveis As garotas tem diferente totais de EXP e, portanto, evoluem em velocidades diferentes. Yuna tende a ficar atrás, então possui o mais lento aumento de nível. No entanto, nas versões International/''HD Remaster'', os jogadores podem ajudar a acelerar o lento progresso de Yuna tendo fiends capturados ao seu lado para ajudá-la a recuperar o atraso ou passar Rikku e Paine. ''Dresspheres'' File:Yuna the Alchemist.jpg|Alchemist. File:Yuna the Berserker.jpg|Berserker. File:Yunie Blackmage.png|Black Mage. File:Yuna the Dark Knight.jpg|Dark Knight. File:Yuna Gunner.jpg|Gunner. File:Yunie Gunmage.jpg|Gun Mage. File:Yuna the Lady Luck.jpg|Lady Luck. File:Moogle FFX2.jpg|Mascot. File:Yuna the Samurai.jpg|Samurai. File:Yuna Songstress.jpg|Songstress. File:Yuna the Thief.jpg|Thief. File:Yunatrainer.jpg|Trainer. File:Ff10-2-yunawarrior.jpg|Warrior. File:Yunawhitemage.jpg|White Mage. File:Ffx2-floralfallal.jpg|Floral Fallal. File:Ffx2ifm-festivalgoer.jpg|Festivalist. File:Psychic Yuna.jpg|Psychic. File:Ff10-2-yunabare.jpg|Freelancer. Citações Blitzball ;Estatísticas |width="25%"| 250px|right|thumb|Yuna na entrada do Teatro de Luca. |} Criação e Desenvolvimento thumb|Arte conceitual do envio de Yuna. Final Fantasy 10: Kitase reveals the secrets of its success — Gamestm (em inglês) O conceito original de Final Fantasy X foi uma história que "uma pessoa iria chegar ao fim de sua vida com 17 anos de idade". Esse tema de "morte inevitável" foi transitado para se tornar o destino de Yuna em Final Fantasy X.Final Fantasy X’s Original Idea And Other Reflections From Yoshinori Kitase - Siliconera (em inglês) Os desenvolvedores quiseram fazer uma heroína que não fosse fisicamente forte, mas que teria forte força de vontade e determinação. No início do desenvolvimento, o designer de personagens, Tetsuya Nomura, projetou Yuna em um traje diferente, mas depois de descobrir que Yuna iria dançar durante o envio, ele mudou para roupas que seriam iriam "fluir" com a dança de Yuna. http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=81&more=1#more81 Quando questionado sobre a mudança drástica de guarda-roupa de Yuna em Final Fantasy X-2, Tetsu Tsukamoto, figurinista suplente no jogo, respondeu: "Do ponto de vista dos planejadores, gostaria de dizer que as diferenças se devem às mudanças em Spira entre Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2. Final Fantasy X tinha um trama mais religioso e obscuro, enquanto que em Final Fantasy X-2, há uma enorme mudança cultural. Eu acho que essas alterações são refletidas nos desenhos dos personagens."''http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/442/442025p1.html Em ''Final Fantasy X-2, a mudança de personalidade de Yuna está ligada a sua busca para encontrar um novo papel para si mesma desde que ela não era mais sobrecarregada por responsabilidades de um invocador. Através de influência de Rikku, Yuna começa a encontrar seu novo eu. Com suas roupas e atitudes novas, Yuna pode ser vista como uma pessoa diferente, mas por dentro, ela é a mesma Yuna de Final Fantasy X. "É a sua realização de uma mulher forte e mais confiante dentro de si mesma que impulsiona a história de Final Fantasy X-2."''http://www.gamesradar.com/exclusive-interview-final-fantasy-x-2/?page=2 Voz A dubladora japonesa de Yuna é Mayuko Aoki e sua dubladora inglesa é Hedy Burress. Na qualidades da voz de Yuna em ''Final Fantasy X, Hedy Burress tentou mostrar dever, respeito e honra ao mesmo tempo, tentando manter sua delicadeza e feminilidade, mas achou que era essencial equilibrar os dois. Ela considera sua relação com Tidus como sua "humanização", já que ela balança Yuna entre seu dever em Spira e seu lado emocional. Hedy afirmou que tenta se relacionar com o personagem que ela está representando, e brincou dizendo que ela não foi capaz de salvar o mundo de mordo que parte "escapa" a partir de sua representação de Yuna.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tzf-baZ1Bc#t=30m29s No Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster, Yuna ocasionalmente diz frases em japonês durante as batalhas. As frases foram feitas pela sua dubladora inglesa, Hedy Burress. Isso ocorre porque no Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission, a Square usou dubladoras inglesas para gravar os novos áudios de batalha para as dresspheres Festivalist e Psych, e citações de batalha japonesas podem ser ouvidas a qualquer momento durante uma batalha. Essas novas citações de batalha são Zenkai de ikuyo (Vamos dar o nosso melhor), Yuuna, mairimasu (Yuna está aqui), Oshimai (E esse é o fim) e Korede sayonara (Esse é o fim para você).'' Yuna tem a mesma dubladora japonesa que Seven de ''Final Fantasy Type-0 e Selphie em sua aparição de Kingdom Hearts. Música tema Yuna tem dois temas atribuídos a ela, com ambos nomeados "Yuna's Theme". O de Final Fantasy X é remix de "Suteki da ne", o tema de seu romance com Tidus. O de Final Fantasy X-2 é uma composição totalmente nova e otimista, com uma melodia pop. Um arranjo do seu tema de Final Fantasy X também aparece em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy como o seu tema do Mapa Mundial. Outro tema relacionado com Yuna em Final Fantasy X-2 é o "Yuna's Ballad". Um álbum dedicado a Yuna e Tidus é o Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus. Outras aparições ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII right|125px|Lightning no traje "Spira's Summoner" de Yuna Como parte da campanha ''Final Fantasy Go There, Lightning pode usar as veste de invocadora de Yuna de Final Fantasy X, juntamente com seu equipamento padrão e anel, chamado de Spira's Summoner, e seu traje de Final Fantasy X-2 junto da espada Brotherhood, chamada Sphere Hunter. Enquanto neste traje, Lightning imita a pose de vitória de Yuna e o tema de vitória de Final Fantasy X é tocado. O traje possui a habilidade Elementa. O traje é obtido através da compra de Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster para PlayStation 3 ou Vita (JP), como bônus de pré-venda a Amazon.com, ou nas primeiras cópias de Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (EU). Um conceito de render CG de Lightning que apresenta as roupas de Yuna foi mostrado durante a E3 2013, quando Motom Toriyama discutia várias possibilidades de trajes para ela. File:LRFFXIII Sphere Hunter.png|Lightning no traje "Sphere Hunter" de Yuna. File:LRFFXIII Summoner Victory Pose.jpg|Pose de Vitória de Summoner of Spira. File:LRFFXIII Gunner Victory Pose.png|Pose de Vitória de Sphere Hunter. File:LRFFXIII Summoner's Staff.png|Summoner's Staff. File:LRFFXIII Summoner's Shield.png|Summoner's Shield. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S right|Sprite de Yuna de Final Fantasy X Yuna aparece como uma personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ela é da raça dos Visitors e tem Summoner e Gunner como suas principais classes. Seus ataques são Pray e Tiny Bee e suas habilidades são Summon Velefor e Trigger Happy. File:FFTS Yuna Portrait2.png|Retrato de Yuna de Final Fantasy X. File:FFTS Yuna X-2 Portrait.png|Retrato de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2. File:FFTS Yuna X Portrait2.png|Ícone de Yuna de Final Fantasy X. File:FFTS Yuna X-2 Portrait2.png|Ícone de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2. File:FFTS_Yuna_X-2_Sprite.png|Sprite de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy right|100px Yuna é uma personagem jogável e é um dos mais experientes Guerreiros de Cosmos, tento lutado em vários ciclos e recupera quase todas as suas memórias de sua casa. Viajando ao lado de Jecht, Yuna encontra Tidus que havia perdido sua memórias e foi invocao como um dos Guerreiros de Chaos pelo Imperador para derrotar Jecht. Ela persegue Tidus para tentar despertar as memórias dele, mas o Imperador ataca. Tidus intercepta o golpe, e Yuna batalha contra o Imperador. No rescaldo os dois encontram Jecht e Tidus entra em colapso, e os espíritos do Imperador e o corpo de Jecht se distânciam enquando Tidu é levado em segurança. Yuna depois acompanha os Guerreiros de Cosmos sobreviventes para as Terras da Discórdia onde se sacrificam para fechar o portal de onde os ''manikins estavam emergindo. A primeira roupa alternativa de Yuna é baseada na arte dela feita por Yoshitaka Amano, removendo as figuras florais de sua saia e dando-lhe um conjunto de cores mais claras. Seu segundo traje alternativo é o seu vetido de noiva do seu casamento com Seymour. O traje de Yuna disponível como conteúdo para download é o seu traje de Gunner de Final Fantasy X-2. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy [[Arquivo:Theatrhythm Yuna.png|right|150px|Yuna em ''Theatrhythm.]] Yuna é uma personagem desbloqueável através do recolhimento de Fragmentos de Cristal Turquesa. Ela é uma personagem orientada por Suporte. ;Estatísticas ;Estatísticas da versão iOS ;Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call [[Arquivo:Theatrhythm CC Yuna.png|right|200px|Yuna em seu traje de ''X-2.]] Yuna retorna como uma personagem jogável, e é um dos poucos personagens que tem uma variação. Sua primeira versão é com o seu traje Invocadora de Final Fantasy X, e atualmente é desbloqueada através da recolha de Fragmentos de Cristal Pêssego. Sua segunda versão a sua principal representação de Final Fantasy X-2, vestindo sua dressphere Gunner, e pode estar disponível desde o início transferindo dados salvos da segunda demo de Curtain Call. No entanto, se o jogador não a seleciona em seu grupo de quatro, ou não baixa a demo, ela pode ser desbloqueada mais tarde através da recolha de Fragmentos de Cristal Índigos. Sua primeira variação é orientada por Suporte e Defesa, enquanto que sua segunda variação é orientada por Spell. A Limit Break de sua primeira forma é The Sending, que causa dano em proporção a sua Magia e Espírito, enquanto a Limit de sua segunda versão, Trigger Happy, causa dano em proporção a sua Força, Agilidade e Sorte. Yuna #1 ;Habilidades Yuna #2 ;Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Yuna aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como uma personagem jogável. File:PFF FFX Yuna Illust.png|Ilustração de Yuna de FFX. File:PFF FFX-2 Yuna Illust.png|Ilustração de Yuna de FFX-2. File:PFF_048.png|Sprite de Yuna de FFX. File:PFF_130.png|Sprite de Yuna de FFX-2. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Yuna é uma aliada e uma ''Legend invocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela aparece em seus trajes padrões de Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2, um furisode, uma roupa de empregada doméstica, um traje Shrine Maiden e seu vestido de casamento. Suas habilidades são Heavely Strike e Megaflare. Suas habilidades EX são Magus Sisters (Delta Attack), Summon Valefor, Burst Shot, Potshot, Sonic Wings, Scattershot, Summon Anima, Flare Whirl, Grand Summon (Energy Blast), Sending, Charge & Assault e Grand Summon (Megaflare). Ela foi introduzida pela primeira vez como uma aliada durante os eventos Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Shattered World e Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Showdown, nos quais era desbloqueada automaticamente como uma personagem bônus. A evoluindo até o Nível 99 nestes eventos e reivindicando um bilhete SSR irá render sua arma SSR individualizada, Yuna's Staff. Em batalha, Yuna empunha um cajado e usa a habilidade Heavely Strike. Retratos= File:Yuna Brigade Portrait.gif|Ícone de Yuna. File:Yuna FFX Outfit Brigade.png|Yuna de FFX. File:Yuna (X-2) Brigade.png|Yuna de FFX-2. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Blizzard - Yuna SR.png|Blizzard (SR). File:FFAB Kozuka - Yuna SR.png|Kozuka (SR). File:FFAB Water - Yuna SR.png|Water (SR). File:FFAB Blizzard - Yuna SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). File:FFAB Kozuka - Yuna SR+.png|Kozuka (SR+). File:FFAB Water - Yuna SR+.png|Water (SR+). File:FFAB Aerospark - Yuna SSR.png|Aerospark (SSR). File:FFAB Esoteric Melody - Yuna SSR.png|Esoteric Melody (SSR). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna SSR.png|Impulse (SSR). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna SSR 2.png|Impulse (SSR). File:FFAB On The Level - Yuna SSR.png|On the Level (SSR). File:FFAB Scattershot - Yuna SSR.png|Scattershot (SSR). File:FFAB Sonic Wings - Yuna SSR.png|Sonic Wings (SSR). File:FFAB Two Dice - Yuna SSR.png|Two Dice (SSR). File:FFAB Aerospark - Yuna SSR+.png|Aerospark (SSR+). File:FFAB Esoteric Melody - Yuna SSR+.png|Esoteric Melody (SSR+). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna SSR+.png|Impulse (SSR+). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna SSR+ 2.png|Impulse (SSR+). File:FFAB On The Level - Yuna SSR+.png|On the Level (SSR+). File:FFAB Scattershot - Yuna SSR+.png|Scattershot (SSR+). File:FFAB Sonic Wings - Yuna SSR+.png|Sonic Wings (SSR+). File:FFAB Two Dice - Yuna SSR+.png|Two Dice (SSR+). File:FFAB Battle Cry - Yuna UR.png|Battle Cry (UR). File:FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna UR.png|Diamond Dust (UR). File:FFAB Enchanted Ammo - Yuna UR.png|Enchanted Ammo (UR). File:FFAB Grand Summon (Megaflare) - Yuna UR.png|Grand Summon (Megaflare) (UR). File:FFAB Megaflare - Yuna UR.png|Megaflare (UR). File:FFAB Oblivion - Yuna UR.png|Oblivion (UR). File:FFAB Zanmato - Yuna UR.png|Zanmato (UR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Yuna UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). File:FFAB Energy Blast - Yuna CR.png|Energy Blast (CR). File:FFAB Meteor Strike - Yuna CR.png|Meteor Strike (CR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Heavenly Strike Brigade.png|Heavenly Strike (invocação). File:FFAB Burst Shot - Yuna Legend SR.png|Burst Shot (SR). File:FFAB Daigoro - Yuna Legend SR.png|Daigoro (SR). File:FFAB Energy Ray - Yuna Legend SR.png|Energy Ray (SR). File:FFAB Perfect Pitch - Yuna Legend SR.png|Perfect Pitch (SR). File:FFAB Potshot - Yuna Legend SR.png|Potshot (SR). File:FFAB Summon Ifrit - Yuna Legend SR.png|Summon Ifrit (SR). File:FFAB Summon Ifrit (Attack) - Yuna Legend SR.png|Summon Ifrit (Ataque) (SR). File:FFAB Summon Valefor - Yuna Legend SR.png|Summon Valefor (SR). File:FFAB Trigger Happy - Yuna Legend SR.png|Trigger Happy (SR). File:FFAB Water - Yuna Legend SR.png|Water (SR). File:FFAB Blizzard - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). File:FFAB Burst Shot - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Burst Shot (SR+). File:FFAB Daigoro - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Daigoro (SR+). File:FFAB Energy Ray - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Energy Ray (SR+). File:FFAB Perfect Pitch - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Perfect Pitch (SR+). File:FFAB Potshot - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Potshot (SR+). File:FFAB Summon Ifrit - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Summon Ifrit (SR+). File:FFAB Summon Ifrit (Attack) - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Summon Ifrit (Ataque) (SR+). File:FFAB Summon Valefor - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Summon Valefor (SR+). File:FFAB Trigger Happy - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Trigger Happy (SR+). File:FFAB Water - Yuna Legend SR+.png|Water (SR+). File:FFAB Esoteric Melody - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Esoteric Melody (SSR). File:FFAB Great Whirl - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Great Whirl (SSR). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Impulse (SSR+). File:FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) (SSR). File:FFAB On The Level - Yuna Legend SSR.png|On the Level (SSR). File:FFAB Scattershot - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Scattershot (SSR). File:FFAB Sonic Wings - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Sonic Wings (SSR). File:FFAB Summon Bahamut - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Summon Bahamut (SSR). File:FFAB Summon Shiva - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Summon Shiva (SSR). File:FFAB Two Dice - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Two Dice (SSR). File:FFAB Wakizashi - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Wakizashi (SSR). File:FFAB Waterga - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Waterga (SSR). File:FFAB Esoteric Melody - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Esoteric Melody (SSR+). File:FFAB Great Whirl - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Great Whirl (SSR+). File:FFAB Impulse - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Impulse (SSR+). File:FFAB Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Magus Sisters (Delta Attack) (SSR+). File:FFAB On The Level - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|On the Level (SSR+). File:FFAB Scattershot - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Scattershot (SSR+). File:FFAB Sonic Wings - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Sonic Wings (SSR+). File:FFAB Summon Bahamut - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Summon Bahamut (SSR+). File:FFAB Summon Shiva - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Summon Shiva (SSR+). File:FFAB Two Dice - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Two Dice (SSR+). File:FFAB Wakizashi - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Wakizashi (SSR+). File:FFAB Waterga - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR+). File:FFAB Battle Cry - Yuna Legend UR.png|Battle Cry (UR). File:FFAB Enchanted Ammo - Yuna Legend UR.png|Enchanted Ammo (UR). File:FFAB Flare Whirl - Yuna Legend UR.png|Flare Whirl (UR). File:FFAB Grand Summon (Energy Blast) - Yuna Legend UR.png|Grand Summon (Energy Blast) (UR). File:FFAB Sonic Wings - Yuna Legend UR.png|Sonic Wings (UR). File:FFAB Summon Anima - Yuna Legend UR.png|Summon Anima (UR). File:FFAB The Sending - Yuna Legend UR.png|The Sending (UR). File:FFAB Zanmato - Yuna Legend UR.png|Zanmato (UR). File:FFAB Battle Cry - Yuna Legend UR+.png|Battle Cry (UR+). File:FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna Legend UR+.png‎|Diamond Dust (Gata Negra) (UR+) File:FFAB Diamond Dust - Yuna Legend UR+ 2.png‎|Diamond Dust (Witch) (UR+) File:FFAB Slice & Dice Legend UR+.png‎|Slice & Dice (UR+) File:FFAB Summon Anima - Yuna Legend UR+.png|Summon Anima (UR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Auron (Assist Yuna) Legend UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). File:FFAB Zanmato - Yuna Legend UR+.png|Zanmato (UR+). File:FFAB Grand Summon (Energy Blast) - Yuna Legend CR.png|Grand Summon (Energy Blast) (CR). File:FFAB Grand Summon (Megaflare) Legend CR.png|Grand Summon (Megaflare) (CR). File:FFAB Grand Summon (Thor's Hammer) - Yuna Legend CR.png|Grand Summon (Thor's Hammer). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF10 Yuna SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF10 Yuna SR+ I Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). File:D012 Yuna SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). File:FF10-2 Yuna SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest [[Arquivo:Yuna ATB.png|right|45px|Sprite de Yuna em ''All the Bravest.]] Yuna é uma personagem exclusiva diponível apenas na Premium Character Shop como um conteúdo para download aleatório. Ela invoca Valefor durante a batalha. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper right Yuna aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Kepper apenas como uma personagem de eventos. Ela podia ser recrutada primeiramente via o Evento de Desafio Marriage of Convenience, Into the Bevelle Palace, e mais tarde através do Evento Especial Forbidden Treasure. ;Estatísticas ;Habilidades Yuna pode usar feitiços de Magia Branca até o ranking de Raridade 5, feitiços de Invocação até o ranking de Raridade 5, e habilidades de Suporte/Física até o ranking de Raridade 3. Sua Soul Break padrão é Grand Summon I, que, à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma, invoca Valefor que causa dano não-elemental em todos os inimigos igual a 110% da potência de um feitiço de magia negro conveniente. O bastão Magistral Rod (X) permite que Yuna use The Sending, que, à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma, que, à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma, causa dano mágico igual a 717% da potência de um feitiço conveniente nem todos os alvos, com a estatística principal sendo a Mente. O bastão Lullaby Road (X) permite que Yuna use Hymm of the Fayth, que, à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma, restaura 50% da potência de um feitiço de cura convencional de HP de todos os aliados e concede o estado Regen. ;Equipamento Yuna pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas, cajados e bastões. Os bastões Magistral Rod (X) e Lullaby Rod (X) permitem que Yuna use The Sending e Hymm of the Fayth, respectivamente. Ela pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: chapéus, mantos e braçadeiras. Ela pode equipar acessórios. ;Galeria File:FFRK_The_Marriage_of_Convenience_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_The_Marriage_of_Convenience_Banner.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK Yuna sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK spritesheet Yuna.png|Spritesheet. File:FFRK Yuna FFX-2.png|Versão de Final Fantasy X-2. File:FFRK Scattershot.png|Scattershot. File:FFRK Soul Spring.png|Soul Spring. ''Final Fantasy Explorers right|150px Yuna está definida para aparecer em ''Final Fantasy Explorers. Ela usa a dressphere Gunner de Final Fantasy X-2. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words right|150px World of Final Fantasy thumb Mobius Final Fantasy right|150px|Carta de Yuna. Yuna aparece como uma Carta de Habilidade tipo Suporte de Raridade 3 em ''Mobius Final Fantasy. Sua habilidade é a Hymm of the Fayth, que custa dois elementos de Recuperação para recuperar o HP do usuário. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Yuna aparece em várias cartas, com a maior parte sendo do elemento Aqua (com duas sendo promocionais) e algumas do elemento Luz. Em suas cartas relugares, ela aparece em sua arte do pôster promocional de ''Final Fantasy X, nas artes artes de Final Fantasy X, no pôster promocional da Songtress de Final Fantasy X-2 e na sua render e artes de Final Fantasy X-2. Suas cartas de Luz a apresentam em sua arte de Dissidia e em uma foto FMV do seu envio em Kilika. Suas cartas promocionais a mostram em seu pôster promocional YRP de Final Fantasy X-2 e na sua render promocional de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Ela também aparece em uma carta de Valefor. File:Yuna TCG.png|1-145R; Yuna. File:Yuna2 TCG.png|1-146U; Yuna. File:YunaSongstress-TradingCard.jpg|2-092S; Yuna. File:Yuna4 TCG.png|8-083R; Yuna. File:Yuna5_TCG.png|8-083R; Yuna. File:Yuna-TradingCard.jpg|2-101R; Yuna. File:Yuna3 TCG.png|7-122S; Yuna. File:Pr-012 Yuna TCG.png|PR-012; Yuna. File:Yuna2_PR_TCG.png|PR-083; Yuna. File:Yuna6 TCG.png|12-112S; Yuna. File:Yuna PR TCG.png|PR-074; Yuna. File:Valefor4 TCG.png|13-071G/8-031U; Valefor. File:Tidus & Yuna TCG.png|15-122S; Tidus / Yuna File:Yuna9 TCG.png|15-129U; Yuna ''Final Fantasy Portal App Yuna aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA 214a Yuna.png|Yuna File:FFPA 218a Yuna.png|Yuna File:FFPA 199x Wellspring Embrace.png|Yuna e Tidus Aparições fora da série como convidada ''Kingdom Hearts II'' right|120px Yuna aparece em Kingdom Hearts II, junto com Rikku e Paine vestindo seus trajes de Final Fantasy X-2. Os Gullwings são diminutos e retratados como duendes. Eles são aliados de Maleficent (Malévola) e espionam Sora, mas não são leais a ela, e todos os membros do Gullwings nunca sabem onde ela está. Após Donald mencionar que Leon possuía um tesouro, os Gullwings mudam de lado e ajudam Leon a defender o Hollow Bastion. Eles mais tarde enfrentam Sora, Sonald e Pateta, mas após serem informados depois de sua batalha com a Organization XIII, eles os deixam ir e dão o Keychain Gullwing para a Keyblade. Durante o final, Yuna, Paine e Rikku estão no Hollow Bastion roubando um sorvete de Yuffie e sendo perseguidas. Yuna faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts χ chi como uma das cartas de personagem que podem ser obtidas. File:KH2 Gullwings.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts II. File:KH chi Yuna2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. File:KH chi Yuna.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). File:KH chi Yuna3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). File:KH chi Gullwings.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special 100px|right Yuna é uma personagem jogável nessa edição especial do jogo disponível apenas no Japão em uma versão chibi de sua aparência em ''Final Fantasy X ao lado de Tidus e Auron, e em uma versão chibi de sua aparência em FInal Fantasy X-2 ao lado de Rikku e Paine. File:ItagakiStyunasummoner.png|Render de Yuna Invocadora. File:ItagakiStyunagunner.png|Render de Yuna Gunner. ''Hanjuku Hero 4: 7-Jin no Hanjuku Hero'' Uma paródia de Yuna aparece neste jogo da série Hanjuku Hero da Square Enix. Ela é idêntica ao traje de Gunner de Yuna, mas possui cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos e tinta branca abaixo de seus olhos. ''Million Arthur'' Uma carta inspirada em Yuna foi lançada na série móvel de cartas Million Arthus como parte da campanha Final Fantasy Go There. ''Square Enix Legend World'' Yuna de Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2 aparecem como uma carta. File:Square Enix Legend World - Yuna SR.jpg|Yuna SR. File:Square Enix Legend World - Yuna (FFX-2) SR.jpg|Yuna (FFX-2) SR. ''Puzzle & Dragons'' Yuna e seu cajado aparecem em Puzzle & Dragons como parte da colaboração Final Fantasy. File:PAD Yuna battle.png|Yuna. File:PAD Yuna's Staff.png|O cajado de Yuna. File:PAD Collaboration.png|Cloud e Yuna em Puzzle and Dragons. File:PAD Collaboration2.png|Arte de Cloud e Yuna. Outras Mídias Jogos 100px|right Em Hanjuku Hero 4: 7-Jin no Hanjuku Hero, uma paródia de Yuna aparece nesse jogo da série Hanjuku Hero da Square Enix. Ela é idêntica ao design da Gunner de Yuna, mas possui cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos e tinta branca abaixo de seus olhos. Em Gunlister Stratos 2, um traje baseado em Yuna foi lançado em Novembro de 2014. ''Dead Fantasy [[Arquivo:DF Yuna.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Yuna em ''Dead Fantasy.]] Yuna é uma personagem principal na série fan-made Dead Fantasy, sendo a primeira personagem a aparecer. Ela luta ao lado de Rikku, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi e Cloud contra certos personagens de Dead or Alive; sua principal adversária é Kasumi. Embora utilize originalmente a dressphere Gunner em Dead Fantasy I e Dead Fantasy II, mais tarde ela muda para sua roupa de invocadora em Dead Fantasy IV, antes de ser forçada a voltar para a dressphere Gunner depois de seus aeons serem derrotados pelos clones de Kasumi. [[Arquivo:Yuna Dead Fantasy Summoner Promotional Artwork.png|thumb|right|Obra promocional de Yuna Invocadora com seus aeons de Dead Fantasy IV.]] Yuna não tem seu longo rabo de cavalo e sua faixa quando usa sua dressphere Gunner, e possui pulseiras em ambos os pulsos. Em Dead Fantasy V, ela fica com Cloud depois que ele a salvou dos clones de Kasumi, e que estava em busca de sua aliada, Tifa. Yuna também apareceu no vídeo musical Dead Fantasy - Glee em sua dressphere Songstress. Mercado Yuna tem três figuras de ação na série Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures: duas de sua aparição em Final Fantasy X (a nova figure foi lançada para comemorar o relançamento em HD), e uma de sua aparição em Final Fantasy X-2. Ela, em ambas figures de Final Fantasy X, veste seu traje de invocadora, e em Final Fantasy X-2 sua dressphere Gunner, que também aparece na série Final Fantasy Trading Arts Kai Mini. Yuna tem uma figure na Final Fantasy X 1/6 Scale Figure Collection que veste sua roupa de invocadora regular; um conjunto pré-pintado de escala 1/6 de PVC feita por Kotobukiya em 2001. A Final Fantasy X Yuna Wedding Cold Cast é uma figure de edição limitada em Yuna usando seu vestido de casamento. Yuna também tem uma figure da Coca-Cola lançada como parte de uma campanha de marketing no Japão. [[Arquivo:FFX2AF.jpg|right|150px|Yuna como uma figure da Play Arts.]] Para Final Fantasy X-2, as pistolas Tiny Bee de Yuna foram lançadas como mercadorias sob a forma de um controle para o PlayStation 2. O isqueiro Zippo "Yuna" de Final Fantasy X-2 possui a crista dos Gullwings. A Final Fantasy X-2 Minimum Collection inclui figures em miniatura do YRP. Uma estátua de PVC escala 1/6 de Yuna em sua dressphere Gunner foi produzida pela ArtFX de Kotubukiya. A dressphere especial de Yuna, Floral Fallal, foi lançada como uma figure '' do ''Final Fantasy Creatures Fan Book Vol 2. Dois pigentes de celular oficiais de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2 também foram lançados: um de Yuna em sua dressphere Gunner, e outra dela na Songstress. O colar de prata de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2 também foi lançado como mercadoria. File:Yuna-Play-Arts.JPG|''Figure'' de Yuna da Play Arts. File:Yuna-FFXHD-PlayArts.JPG|''Figure'' da Play Arts de Yuna do HD Remaster. File:Yuna Coldcast Figurine Full.jpg|''Figure'' de Yuna. File:FFX-2 Controller.jpg|Controle Tiny Bee. File:Square-Enix-Minimum-Collection.JPG|Minimum Collection. File:Yuna-PVC-statue.png|Estátua de PVC. File:Yuna-Trading-Arts-Kai-Mini.JPG|Trading Arts Kai Mini. File:Yuna-Songstress-phone-strap.JPG|O pingente de celular da Songstress de Yuna. File:Yuna-Necklace.JPG|O pingente de Yuna. Galeria ''Final Fantasy X ;Artes Conceituais e Promocionais File:FFX HD Yuna Render.png|Uma render oficial de Yuna. File:Amano Morning Song.jpg|Arte conceitual de Yuna feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Prayer of Water.jpg|Arte conceitual de Yuna feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Water Dance.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Yuna_sketch.jpg|Arte de Yuna feita por Isamu Kamikokuryo. File:Tidus_Yuna_Nomura_2014.jpg|Arte de Tidus e Yuna feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Early FFX - Yuna wedding.jpg|Arte conceitual antiga da cena de casamento de Yuna. File:Amano Warmth.jpg|Arte feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:10b-yuna_v2.jpg|Diagrama do traje de invocadora de Yuna. File:Final Fantasy X Yuna wedding dress sketch.jpg|Arte conceitual do vestido de casamento de Yuna feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:Yunasending.jpg|Pôster promocional de Yuna. File:Seymour & Yuna wedding poster.jpg|Pôster promocional de Seymour e Yuna. File:FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Arte promocional feita por Tetsuya Nomura de Yuna e Tidus. File:Yuna-Tidus-FFX-HD.JPG|Arte promocional fo ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. File:Yunaffx2wall.jpg|Papel de parede de Yuna baseado no final FMV. File:Yuna_Tidus_Naora_Artwork_2014.png|Arte de Yuna e Tidus feita por Yusuke Naora. File:FFX_X-2_HD_Yuna_artwork.jpg|Arte de Yuna para o Final Fantasy X HD Remaster. ;fotos e Renders File:FFX Yuna Hi-Res Model.png|Modelo hi-res de Yuna. File:Yuna (Wedding)-render-ffx.png|Yuna em um vestido de casamento. File:Yuna Victory_Pose.png|A pose de vitória de Yuna. File:Yuna in Besaid Temple.jpg|Yuna no Templo de Besaid. File:SendingWallpaper.jpg|Yuna realizando o envio em Kilika. File:Tidus and Yuna in Luca.jpg|Tidus e Yuna em Luca. File:Yuna in Mi'ihen Highroad.jpg|Yuna na Mi'ihen Highroad. File:Yunaparents.jpg|Os pais de Yuna: sua mãe Al Bhed sem nome, e seu pai, o sumo invocador Braska. File:Yuna in Macalania.jpg|Yuna em Macalania. File:FFX Yuna Wedding Dress.png|Yuna em um vestido de casamento. File:Yuna floats.jpg|Yuna flutua no lago de Macalania. File:Yuna in dream zanarkand.jpg|Yuna, Lulu e Kimahri antes da batalha final contra o Aeon Final de Braska. File:Yuna Final Battle.png|Yuna durante a batalha final. File:FFX Ending - Yuna and Lulu.png|Yuna assobia em Luca. ''Final Fantasy X-2 File:FFX-2 HD Yuna Render.png|O modelo de Yuna. File:FFX-2 Amano-YunaSongstress.jpg|Arte da Songstress feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Yuna2.jpg|Arte feita por Tetsuya Nomura do encontro de Yuna e Tidus. File:Ffx2 yuna breakdown.jpg|Diagrama de Yuna no traje Gunner. File:Yunawatercolor.jpg|Arte feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:ffx-2Yuna.jpg|Arte promocional feita por Tetsuya Nomura. File:LenneYuna.jpg|Arte promocional de Lenne e Yuna. File:Last mission concept 12.jpg|Arte de Yuna na Torre Iutycyr. File:YunaSwimsuit.jpg|A roupa de banho de Yuna. File:YunaNudeSprite.jpg|Modelo nu usado durante as transformações de ''dresspheres. ;Fotos File:FFX2 Yuna Title.png|Introdução de Yuna? na abertura FMV. File:Yuna_LeBlanc.jpg|Yuna? na abertura FMV. File:FFX-2 Yuna FMV.jpg|Yuna em um FMV no início do jogo. File:FFX-2HD 1000 Words.jpg|Yuna cantando com Lenne no concerto nas Thunder Plains. File:Yuna_&_Rikku_Swimsuits.jpg|Yuna e Rikku na Forte Termal de Mt. Gagazet. File:Yuna_Statue.png|A estátua de Yuna com um chifre em Mt. Gagazet. File:FFX2 Yuna Ending.png|Yuna durante o final FMV. File:Yuna Dossiers.png|O perfil de Yuna no Shinra's Dossiers. Variedades File:Yuna-model-comparison.png|Comparação entre o modelo de campo de Yuna e o de cenas em Final Fantasy X. File:LRFFXIII Sphere Hunter.png|A dressphere Gunner de Yuna em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. File:YunaDissidiaAlt.PNG|Render de Yuna de Yoshitaka Amano de Dissidia 012. File:Yuna wedding.png|Render de Yuna Dissidia 012 em seu vestido de casamento. File:Yuna-DissidiaGunner.png|Render de Yuna's em sua dressphere Gunner de Dissidia 012. File:KH2 Gullwings.png|''Kingdom Hearts II''. File:Mobile yuna.png|''Kingdom Hearts Mobile''. File:Itadaki-Yuna.png|Chibi em Itadaki Street Special. File:Yuna Hanjuku Hero.png|Referência ao design da Gunner em Hanjuku Hero File:FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Yuna no Poster do Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary. File:Yuna-Dissidia012.jpg|Yuna in-game em Dissidia 012. File:Itadaki-YunaPortrait.png|Retato de Yuna em Itadaki. File:MA Yuna's Summoner Outfit.png|Uma carta inpirada em Yuna em''Million Arthur''. File:MA Yuna Maxed.jpg|Uma carta inpirada em Yuna (nível máximo) em Million Arthur. Etimologia Yuuna é a palavra de Okinawa para o Hibisco Marinho. Esta flor está em seu obi e em sua saia. Em Final Fantasy X-2, sua dressphere especial, Floral Fallal, é representada na forma de um hibisco também. Os personagens de Tidus e Yuna podem aludir ao chinês do Yin e Yang. Na filosofia chinesa, o yin e yang são conceitos usados para descreves forças aparentemente opostas ou contrárias que realmente são complementares, interligadas, e dão independência um ao outro de acordo com o quanto se relacionam. Muitas dualidades tangíveis (tais como luz e escuridão, fogo e água, homem e mulher) são consideradas como manifestações físicas do yin e yang. Essa dualidade está na origem de muitos ramos da ciência e da filosofia clássica chinesa, bem como sendo uma diretriz primária da medicina tradicional chinesa, e um princípio central das artes marciais e dos exercícios chineses. Yin é o princípio negativo/passivo/feminino da natureza, e pode aludir a muitos outros conceitos, por exemplo, a lua, a orientação sombria, algo secreto ou oculto, "do submundo", nublado, ou sinistro. Yan é o princípio positivo/ativo/masculino na natureza, e pode aludir a muitos outros conceitos, por exemplo, o sol, extroversão, franqueza, e "pertencer a este mundo". Curiosidades [[Arquivo:Yuna FFXIII Concept 2.jpg|thumb|170px|right|Yuna no início do desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII.]] [[Arquivo:Yuna FFXIII Concept.jpg|thumb|170px|right|Yuna no início do desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII.]] *Yuna é um dos poucos personagens de Final Fantasy que são de raças mestiças, junto com Cecil Harvey, Golbez, Terra Branford, Aerith Gainsborough e Seymour Guado. *Tidus e Yuna ganharam o primeiro lugar no "Melhor Casal do Ano" na revista Game Informer em fevereiro de 2009. *O modelo de Yuna foi usado no desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII antes dos personagens reais serem concluídos. *Durante a missão inicial em Final Fantasy X-2, o jogador pode encontrar um moogle escondido entre as caixas em Luca, que é Yuna disfarçada. Para se aproximar dela é necessário ter concluído 100%. *Como demonstrado por sua capacidade de jogar blitzball, Yuna pode prender a respiração durante pelo menos cinco minutos. No entanto, na cena da Eternal Calm, ela afirma que consegue por 2 minutos e 41 segundos. *Yuna confessa seu amor por Tidus pouco antes dele desaparecer na versão em inglês de Final Fantasy X. Na versão japonesa, ela agradece a ele formalmente. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' é o único jogo onde Yuna diz os nomes de Tidus e seus aeons, devido a opção de alterar seus nomes em Final Fantasy X. *Nunca é especificado se Yuna tem talento para cantar em Final Fantasy X-2, já que ela sempre cantou enquanto estava com a dressphere Songstress, implicando que ela pode ter conseguido isso de Lenne. *Depois de batalhar com Biran e Yenke em Mt. Gagazet, eles dizem que vão fazer uma estátua de Yuna com "um grande chifre em sua cabeça", possivelmente uma referência ao invocadores dos jogos passados de Final Fantasy que muitas vezes são vistos com um chifre em sua cabeças. *No fundo do cartaz promocional de Final Fantasy X-2, as palavras "Yuna Live" ("Yuna vive" em tradução livre) estão escritas na escrita de Spira. Referências en:Yuna de:Yuna es:Yuna fr:Yuna it:Yuna pl:Yuna ru:Юна Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X -Will- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Al Bhed Categoria:Raças mestiças Categoria:Sphere Hunters Categoria:Artigos em Destaque